the light
by jiminKai
Summary: HUNKAI with kookmin, luhan and kris
1. Chapter 1

**ini ff kedua ku**

 **Present**

 **The Light**

 **Oh sehun**

 **Kim jongin**

 **Xi luhan**

 **Wu Kris**

Matahari mulai meninggi di ufuk timur,bias – bias cahayanya menyapa pagi yang cukup cerah.

Jalanan kota seoul mulai ramai oleh pekerja maupun siswa – siswa berseragam,halte sudah penuh dengan antrian manusia yang menunggu bus tujuan mereka.

Diantara kesibukan itu,sehun berjalan seorang diri,di antara siswa – siswa dengan seragam yang sama dengannya.

Gerbang sekolah sudah terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang,sedangkan siswa- siswa itu mulai berlarian dan dalam beberapa detik saja jalanan itu menjadi lengang,hanya ada suara angin yang mengaburkan daun – daun ,keningnya berkerut tak mengerti.

"hey,kenapa kau malah diam? Kau bisa telat jika tidak bergegas"

Ia menoleh setelah seseorang bersuara,yang ia yakini ditujukan kepadanya,matanya menelisik siswa berseragam sama dengannya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"kau siapa?"

Kali ini jongin bertanya ,merasa tak pernah melihat sehun disekolahnya,lagipula tak ada siswa tampan selain kris dan luhan disekolah yang bisa membuat sekolahnya selalu ramai oleh pekikan gadis tak tau malu,dan jika sehun adalah siswa disekolahnya maka sudah pasti sekolahnya ramai mengelu – elukannya,dan ia tak pernah mendengarnya kecuali kris dan luhan,intinya orang dihadapan jongin ini tampan,jongin akui itu.

Jongin mengerang kesal melihat jam diponselnya,ia lalu menghampiri sehun dan menariknya kemudian berlari menuju sekolah yang sudah tak terlalu jauh lagi. anehnya sehun diam saja melihat tangannya ditarik seperti itu oleh jongin dan bahkan tak memperhatikan jalan didepannya,ia hanya menatap jongin dan rambut peraknya yang berkibar melawan angin,indah.

"siapa namamu heh? Kurasa aku sudah bertanya tadi"

Jongin terlihat agak kesal entah karena sehun atau karena hampir terlambat ,guru piketnya hari ini adalah kwon saem,guru tergalak dan paling menyebalkan.

"sehun,oh sehun"

Jongin menoleh sekilas,kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas membentuk senyuman .

"siswa baru? Aku kim jongin"

Mereka bertemu dengan cara yang aneh atau mungkin jongin yang aneh karena tiba – tiba saja menarik orang asing dan berlari bersama kesekolah,yang jelas – jelas gerbangnya sudah ditutup.

Ah,ia sedikit beruntung karena siswa baru itu jongin tak mendapat masalah dan dengan mudah masuk tanpa harus melewati hukuman,jongin harus berterima kasih untuk itu.

Dan ngomong – ngomong siswa baru, jongin tak mengira ia sekelas dengan sehun dan kebetulan bangku sebelahnya kosong sehingga sehun menempatinya.

Jongin merasa risih,karena sesuai dugaannya makhluk tampan seperti sehun sudah pasti menarik perhatian kaum hawa,ia bukan merasa kesal ada yang lebih tampan darinya tapi ia kesal karena mejanya yang selalu tenang jadi berisik karena gadis – gadis dikelasnya mengerubungi sehun seperti sepertinya sehun tak begitu peduli pada mereka,ia malah terkesan acuh tak acuh pada mereka,sehun seharusnya bisa bersikap lebih baik sebagai siswa baru,apa ia tak sadar sikapnya menjengkelkan? – bagi anak laki – laki dikelasnya-.

"aish..kalian berisik sekali! Kembali ke meja kalian"

Gerombolan gadis itu langsung terdiam dengan wajah cemberut dan kesal,kemudian tanpa melawan bubar,menurut pada sang ketua kelas meski ada beberapa yang pergi dengan mencibir,jongin tak peduli.

"terima kasih"

Alis kanan jongin terangkat mendengar anak disampingnya bersuara,ia kemudian menoleh dan mendapati sehun sama sekali tak melihatnya.

"ha?"

"terima kasih"

Ulang sehun,ia pikir jongin tak mendengarnya tapi kenyataannya jongin mendengarnya dengan jelas dan mendengus bersuara karena tak paham sehun bicara pada siapa.

"kau bicara padaku? Seharusnya kau melihatku dulu baru berbicara,jangan dibiasakan"

Gerutunya sebal,ia lalu mengubah duduknya menjadi menyamping dan menghadap sehun yang masih duduk menghadap depan.

"dengar ya,aku ketua kelas disini dan aku bertanggung jawab membuatmu akrab dengan siswa dikelas ini,kecuali gadis – gadis tadi,sungguh aku tidak suka mereka berisik disini jadi bersikaplah dengan baik dan jangan terlalu merepotkanku"

Sehun tak menjawab,atau tak perlu menjawab

Membuat jongin kembali mendengus kesal.

Jongin merasa kesal melihat kerumunan siswa yang mengelilingi lapangan tanpa cela,membuatnya sedikit susah untuk melihat yang ada dilapangan,ah...pasti kris dan luhan sedang bermain sekarang.

Ia iri melihat mereka bisa menonton sedangkan dirinya malah di tugaskan untuk mengantar sehun keliling sekolah,pasti lebih menyenangkan menonton kris dan luhan.

"dan ini lab fisika"

Jelasnya,sesekali matanya mencuri pandang ke arah lapangan

Sehun yang menyadari itu berdiri tepat didepan jongin hingga pandangan jongin tehalang tubuh tegap itu.

"kau mengantarku untuk mengenal sekolah ini kan? Jadi fokus pada yang kau jelaskan dan padaku"

Selanya,sebelum jongin sempat bicara,

"aish..baiklah,ma'af"

Kemudian jongin dan sehun kembali berjalan,masih ada beberapa ruangan yang belum ditunjukan dan jongin sediit kesal karena hal ini,waktu istirahatnya habis hanya untuk mengantar sehun berkeliling dan juga ia harus melewatkan menonton latihan kris dan luhan yang selalu ia nantikan.

"siapa orang – orang itu?"

Tanya sehun,jongin menoleh dan menatapnya penuh tanya

"yang ada dilapangan"

"aah,itu kris dan luhan,anggota tim basket sekolah"

Langkah sehun tiba – tiba terhenti membuat jongin ikut berhenti

"ada apa?"

Sehun berdehem untuk mengalihkan rasa kagetnya kemudian mengeleng menjawab pertanyaan jongin

"apakah mereka terkenal?"

"disekolah ini?ya...siapa yang tak mengenal jagoan basket sekolah,kau tau mereka menjuarai kejuaraan basket nasional tingkat high school selama 3 tahun berturut-turut,ah mereka juga tampan,seperti pangeran yang ada dinegeri dongeng apalagi kris,ketika petama kali melihatnya kupikir dia seperti karakter yang ada di anime yang sering kutonton,dan luhan dia itu wajahnya androgini tapi manly sekali,aku-"

Jongin menutup mulutnya ketika ia menyadari sudah terlalu benyak bicara dan sehun yang tengah memandangnya dengan...takjub?

"waw...kukira kau bukan tipe fanboy"

Komentar sehun,ia kemudian terkekeh dan mengajak jongin kembali melanjutkan penjelasan sekolahnya

"ya,mereka teman dekatku...aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang mereka,dan euhmm maaf,kadang aku lupa segalanya kalau sudah membicarakan mereka"

Jongin menunduk dengan tangan yang menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tak gatal.

Sehun tersenyum tipis kemudian mengacak rambut jongin dengan gemas.

"kau manis juga jongin"

Padahal biasanya sehun malas sekali dengan orang – orang yang terlalu antusias pada suatu entah mengapa kali ini sehun menganggap tingkah jongin lucu,dari bagaimana caranya mendeskripsikan dua pemuda tadi dan wajahnya yang dihias senyuman.

"a-aku tidak manis sehun,aku ini laki - laki"

Rengeknya dengan wajah cemberut dan bibir pout,kadang jongin sendiri tak sadar ia melakukan hal – hal yang membuat orang mengatakan ia itulah yang membuat luhan dan kris suka menggodanya kalau sedang merengek.

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya,tapi melihat wajah kesal jongin ia tak jadi meledek lagi.

"baiklah,aku akan mentraktirmu sebagai tanda perkenalan kita,bagaimana?"

"ayam?"

"apapun jongin"

Dan jongin melonjak bahagia,ayam dan traktiran adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan untuknya,dan sehun lagi – lagi terkekeh,merasa terhibur pada aksi kekanakan jongin.

Ia kemudian mengulum senyumnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah lapangan yang mulai sepi karena sepertinya latihan luhan dan kris sudah selesai,ketika luhan tanpa sengaja melihatnya dan pandangan mereka bertemu,sehun hanya tersenyum tipis.

Luhan menenggak minumnya dengan cepat,rasa haus karena latihannya membakar tenggorokannya

Ia sedikit kesal karena tak melihat jongin diantara kerumunan siswa yang menonton latihannya,padahal biasanya jongin akan setia menonton mereka dan memberi semangat dengan suara kerasnya.

Sampai mereka selesai latihan jongin tak kunjung datang,ketika satu persatu siswa meninggalkan lapangan tanpa sengaja ia melihat jongin dan...sehun?

Alisnya berkerut,matanya memicing untuk memastikan dengan jelas siapa yang sedang bersama sebuah senyuman tipis sehun berikan padanya yang masih terpaku ditempatnya tanpa sadar kris mendekatinya.

"apa yang kau lihat luhan?"

Luhan menoleh,dan melihat kris menatapnya dengan bingung

"kris"

"apa?"

"bukankah sehun di Amerika?"

 **TBC**

 **rewiew?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Present**

 **The Light**

 **Oh sehun**

 **Kim jongin**

 **Xi luhan**

 **Wu Kris**

 **Jeon jungkook**

 **Park jimin**

Jongin mendesah pelan ketika bel terakhir berbunyi,tak seperti teman-temannya yang antusias menunggu jam sekolah berakhir,jongin justru tak mengharapkannya.

Ia memasukkan peralatan sekolahnya kedalam tas tanpa semangat namun tak terkesan lemas juga,ia hanya benci ketika bel berbunyi,itu berarti ia harus pulang dan berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Sehun menarik lengan jongin,membuatnya menghadap dan sehun memperhatikan iris jongin yang menampakkan keterkejutannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan sehun?"

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dan melepas lengan jongin .

"kau kenapa?tadi siang kau tak seperti sekarang"

Tanya sehun yang justru membuat jongin bingung,ia menatap sehun meminta penjelasan lebih jongin tak mengerti maksudnya sehun menyentil kening jongin dan membuat jongin mengaduh kemudian menatapnya sebal.

"aku heran kenapa orang selemot dirimu bisa jadi ketua kelas"

"ya! Apa maksudmu huh?asal Kau tau nilaiku yang terbaik dikelas ini, dan aku tak selemot yang kau bilang tadi sehun"

Sahutnya dengan sebal

"baiklah baiklah,kau memang pintar jongin"

Jawab sehun,memilih untuk mengalah daripada mendengar teriakan jongin lagi,satu hari menjadi teman sebangkunya cukup membuat telinganya berdengung karena jongin berteriak terus memarahi anak – anak kelasnya yang rasa itu poin plusnya karena hanya jongin yang bisa seperti itu pada anak – anak kelasnya yang susah diatur,ketua kelas terdahulu bahkan menceritakan bagaimana jongin dengan sadisnya menghukum anak kelasnya yang tak menuruti peraturannya dan berhasil membuat kelasnya lebih tenang,hal yang sulit sekali mengingat isi kelas ini adalah anak – anak nakal dan centil.

Sadar jongin tak beranjak dari bangkunya sehun menoleh dan lagi – lagi melihat jongin terdiam,masih dikursinya dengan pandangan mengarah luar jendelanya.

Hari mulai sore dan entah mengapa sepertinya jongin masih belum ingin beranjak dari duduknya.

"jongin,kau tak ingin pulang?"

Tanya sehun,jongin menoleh lalu melihat jam kelasnya kemudian menghela bediri menenteng tasnya dengan tak bersemangat.

"ah,aku masih ingin disini"

Tapi waktu tak mengijinkannya,jika boleh ia ingin terus disekolah dan menghabiskan harinya dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang meskipun berisik dan menyebalkan tapi membuatnya tak merasa kesepian.

"kau gila,nanti ada sadako yang menemuimu"

Jongin terkekeh mendengar cibiran sehun

"aku tak percaya sadako sehun,kau bahkan lebih menyeramkan daripada sadako"

"apa?hei..aku ini tampan,bagian mana yang menyeramkan"

Jongin mencebik lalu mendahului sehun didepan dengan menggerutu

"dasar sok tampan"

Sementara dibelakangnya sehun tersenyum tipis mendengar gerutuan yang sebenarnya mencibirnya itu.

Sesaat setelah sehun tiba dirumahnya, pak han yang menjadi kepala rumah tangga menghampirinya dan menunduk dengan hormat.

"mobil siapa diluar?"

Tanyanya,mengingat ia melihat mobil berwarna merah terpakir digarasi rumahnya tadi.

Pak han hanya tersenyum lalu membawa sehun menuju kamarnya,sehun agak kesal karena pertanyaannya tak dijawab.

"kau belum menjawabku pak han"

Lagi – lagi pak han menampakkan senyumnya kemudian menjawab

"anda akan mengetahuinya dikamar tuan muda"

Sehun hanya menurut,toh ia juga akan ke kamar

"mereka sudah menunggu anda tuan muda"

Sesampainya didepan pintu kamar pak han meninggalkan sehun,sehun bergerak membuka kenop pintu dan detik berikutnya ketika pintu kamarnya sudah terbuka,satu bantal sukses mendarat di wajah tampannya

"ya!"

jongin merasa risih ketika tangan direktur clubnya mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya,sial!

Jongin benci sekali kalau orang tua itu sudah mabuk,tubuhnya yang akan menjadi korban dan jongin tak bisa berbuat apa – apa selain tetap memapah managernya menuju ruang kantornya meskipun jongin ingin sekali melemparnya ke dalam kolam air sedalam 4 meter yang ada dibelakang club.

"jongin,ayolah main denganku...kau akan puas sayang"

"dasar gila,sudah tua masih saja suka bermain! Kau pikir aku pelacurmu"

Gerutunya,tak peduli meski menagernya mendengar kata – kata kasar yang keluar dari mulut pegawainya sendiri,toh orang tua itu hanya tertawa dan kembali meraba dada selalu merutuk mengapa ruang kantornya jauh sekali dari lantai utama.

"oh ayolah,aku akan memberimu uang yang banyak dan kau akan bebas dari ayahmu itu,hum...kau bisa membeli barang – barang mewah dan juga pakaian bermerk "

"aku tak butuh itu"

Jongin mendorong pintu ruang kantor dengan sebelah kakinya,lalu dengan susah payah mendudukkan tubuh managernya ke sofa berwarna kuning yang ada disana,masih dengan meracau memanggil nama jongin dan mengajak hal – hal negatif yang tentu saja,sangat jongin benci.

"aku akan kembali bekerja"

Ujarnya dan beranjak pergi saat tubuhnya sampa diambang pintu sang manager kembali bersuara

"apa kau tak butuh uang jongin? Aku bisa memberimu uang banyak dan-"

"berikan saja pada keluargamu,aku masih bisa mencari uang"

kemudian pintu tertutup dengan keras dan jongin berjalan kembali menuju tempat kerjanya sebagai pelayan,tangannya mengepal menahan amarahnya yang mulai menggerogoti,ia tak pedulikan sapaan beberapa pegawai yang mengenalnya,dan ia tak peduli kalau ia sudah bertindak kurang ajar sekarang.

Uang? Ia memang membutuhkannya tapi bukan berarti ia mau menjual dirinya apalagi pada laki – laki tua itu,jika bukan karena jongin butuh uang banyak ia tak akan mau bekerja ditempat seperti dirinya sudah cukup terinjak – injak dan ia hanya mencoba untuk mempertahankan agar harga dirinya tak hilang hanya karena uang.

Uang benar – benar menjadi masalah dalam hidupnya.

Sehun menatap tiga orang dihadapannya dengan mata memicing,begitu juga dengan tiga orang itu yang duduk dengan angkuhnya sementara sehun masih berada di ambang pintu,belum beranjak ... wajah tampannya dilempari bantal sialan itu,kurang ajar sekali orang yang melakukannya.

"siapa yang melempar bantal padaku?"

"aku,kenapa?"

sosok termuda diantara ketiga orang itu berkata tanpa rasa takut akan pandangan sehun yang menajam setelah mendengar pengakuannya.

"kau! Aku lebih tua darimu jeon jungkook!"

Sementara yang diteriaki hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar teriakan itu,

"aku tak mengatakan aku lebih muda darimu oh sehun"

Sehun merasakan darahnya mendidih sekarang mendengar panggilan kurang ajar yang keluar dari sepupu termudanya itu,ia lalu beranjak dan melempar tasnya kemeja dan melepas blazer yang membalut tubuhnya,mencoba untuk meredam keinginannya untuk memukul mulut menyebalkan ,setidaknya tidak didepan kedua sepupunya yang lain sekarang.

"ya!sehun,apa yang kau lakukan huh? Kenapa tak memberi kami kabar kalau kau sudah pulang,kalau luhan tak mengatakan kalau dia melihatmu aku tak akan tau kau sudah kembali"

Sehun menoleh dan memandang kris lama sebelum akhirnya beranjak mendekati mereka, dan memeluk kris.

"aku hanya ingin mandiri hyung,kalian selalu saja memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil,aku bisa pulang sendiri dan aku berniat mengunjungi kalian besok,tapi kalian malah sudah tau lebih dulu"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas namun kemudian ikut memeluk kris dan sehun sedangkan luhan ia masih belum beranjak dan masih memperhatikan drama keluarga ini.

"kami kan hanya ingin menyambutmu saat kau kembali hyung"

kali ini jungkook yang bersuara,sehun tersenyum mendengarnya dan mengelus surai merah yang termuda.

"aku sudah besar jungkook"

"kalau aku tak melihatmu-ah,apa yang disekolah tadi siang itu benar-benar kau?"

Tanya luhan,sehun melepas pelukannya dengan kris dan mengangguk pada luhan.

"apa ini,kau masuk disekolah yang sama dan melihatku tapi tak menghampiri kami atau menyapa kami sama sekali,benar – benar kau ini"

Cibir luhan,sehun tersenyum dan menghampiri luhan kemudian memeluknya

"maaf,aku ada keperluan dan tak bisa menemuimu,aku merindukanmu hyung"

Luhan mendesah dan membalas pelukan sehun.

"welcome home,sehun..."

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan memandang luhan dan kris penuh arti.

"hyung,jongin itu teman dekat kalian kan?"

Luhan dan kris mengangguk,sementara jungkook yang tak tau apa – apa hanya memandang mereka bergantian dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"jongin? Jongin siapa?"

Sontak mereka bertiga menoleh pada jungkook

"anak kecil tidak usah tau"

Dan jungkook langsung cemberut mendengarnya.

.

Rumah kecil itu yang menjadi saksi dari bagaimana jongin tumbuh dan besar seperti sekarang,rumah kecil dengan lampu yang temaram itu menjadi saksi kerasnya sifat sang ayah dan sebajingan apa ayahnya,walaupun jongin ingin berlari dan meninggalkan rumah itu langkah kakinya selalu berbalik lagi,karena disana ada satu – satunya harta yang ia miliki,yang tak bisa ia bawa lebih jauh lagi dari tempatnya saat ini.

Mutiara kecilnya yang selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas dan ketakutan,jongin tak mampu mengabaikannya.

Setiap kali iris cokelatnya bertemu pandang dengan iris cokelat itu,ia seakan – akan dibawa masuk kedalam dunia yang ia sendiri juga merasakannya,tapi setidaknya jongin tak ingin mutiara kecilnya merasakan sakit yang sama sepertinya.

"hyung...kau sudah pulang?"

malam telah larut dan jam sudah menunjukkan angka 01.12 dini hari,sosok yang memanggilnya hyung itu tetap menunggunya pulang meskipun udara dingin menusuk hingga tulang – tulangnya,jongin menjawabnya dengan senyuman,namun beberapa saat kemudian,seolah menyadari sesuatu jongin menghampirinya dengan cepat.

"jimin,kenapa kau diluar dengan pakaian seperti ini?kau bisa sakit"

Ucapnya khawatir,jimin tersenyum menanggapinya,meski tangannya terasa mati rasa dan kakinya membeku ia merasa hangat setiap melihat perhatian dari sang kakak.

"tidak apa-apa hyung,kau lebih kedinginan kan?"

Jongin menatap jimin,matanya beralih kearah rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya,sudah gelap dan ayahnya pasti sudah tidur atau mungkin sedang pergi ke tempat laknat yang biasa ia kunjungi.

"apa ayah yang mengusirmu keluar?"

Jimin tak menjawab,tapi karena itulah jongin tau jawabannya

"ayo masuk,hyung akan membuatkan teh jahe untukmu"

"tidak perlu hyung,aku tau hyung lelah...hyung istirahat saja,dengan selimut saja sudah cukup untukku"

"kau tau hyung tak menerima penolakan jimin"

Dan jongin memaksanya dengan lembut,ia meringis merasakan tubuh adiknya bergetar,terlalu lamakan diluar? Ia benar – benar kesal dengan ayahnya sekarang,jahat sekali membiarkan jimin diluar dengan udara sedingin ini.

 **TBC**

 **chap depan kookmin keluar kok...ini belum ada apa-apanya ...maaf ya kalo ngareet banget ceritanya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Present**

 **The Light**

 **Oh sehun**

 **Kim jongin**

 **Xi luhan**

 **Wu Kris**

 **Jeon jungkook**

 **Park jimin**

 **HUNKAI**

 **KOOKMIN**

Jimin demam

Saat jongin memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya untuk sarapan jimin tak menjawab,karena itulah jongin masuk kekamarnya dan melihat tubuh jimin terbalut erat dengan selimut yang tak cukup hangat,jimin masih memejamkan matanya dengan bibir yang pucat dan keringat dingin yang mengalir diwajahnya,ketika jongin mencoba mengecek kening jimin,terasa sangat panas.

Pasti karena semalaman berada diluar dengan cuaca yang dingin,ia tak bisa kesekolah dan seragamnya ia ganti dengan baju biasa karena bagaimanapun juga ia harus merawat jimin,ayahnya belum kunjung pulang dan jongin malah mensyukuri hal itu setidaknya tidak ada yang mengganggu jimin dan dia.

Hingga tengah hari panas jimin masih belum turun,jongin tak punya obat penurun panas,uangnya sudah habis untuk membayar hutang ayahnya sedangkan jika ke apotek letaknya sangat jauh dan ia tak tega meninggalkan jimin sendiri,jongin semakin panik saat tubuh jimin menggigil dengan keras dan tak kunjung membuka matanya.

"buka matamu jimin..."

Bubur yang ia siapkan sudah dingin sejak satu jam yang lalu,sedangkan jimin tak kunjung membuka matanya.

"jimin,kau membuat hyung khawatir..."

Jongin menangis sekarang,tak pernah ia melihat jimin sakit seperti ini dan itu membuatnya takut.

Ponselnya berdering,dan jongin meraihnya.

Sehun calling...

HUNKAI

Sehun memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi,mendengar bagaimana jongin menangis dan meminta tolong padanya membuat ia kelabakan seperti ini,bahkan jungkook tak bertanya dan hanya diam melihat wajah serius sehun yang jarang ditunjukkan,sementara dibangku belakang jungkook sempat melirik sebentar,laki – laki yang dipanggil jongin itu terlihat menangis dengan memeluk anak yang jungkook baru tau namanya,jimin.

Jungkook membuang arah pandangnya keluar jendela,jimin...bukankah dia trainee di agensi yang sama dengannya? Jungkook pernah beberapa kali melihatnya dan berlatih bersama untuk persiapan evaluasi akhir namun ia tak pernah bicara dengannya baru sekarang tau namanya,konyol sekali.

"sehun,apakah masih jauh?"

Suara jongin terdengar serak,karena terlalu lama ini terlihat berlebihan tapi sumpah demi apapun jimin adalah satu-satunya hal berharga yang ia miliki sekarang,jiminlah yang membuatnya bertahan pada segala penderitaannya,dan jongin sangat takut terjadi sesuatu pada jimin.

"tidak jongin,sebentar lagi kita sampai"

Satu blok lagi,mobil yang sehun kendarai berbelok kearah kiri dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah sampai dirumah sakit.

"jungkook,parkirkan mobil dan susul aku ke UGD"

Jungkook mengangguk dan sehun keluar,membuka pintu belakang dan membopong jimin lalu membawanya kedalam rumah sakit sementara jongin mengikuti dari belakang.

"daebak,aku tak pernah melihat sehun hyung seperti itu"

Gumam jungkook,ia kemudian mengambil alih setir mobil dan menuruti perintah sehun,memarkirkan mobilnya.

HUNKAI

Sehun melirik kearah jongin yang masih belum berhenti menangis,meski tak sekeras saat pertama kali sehun menjemputnya tadi,tapi sesekali suara senggukan terdengar.

"adikmu pasti baik-baik saja jongin..."

Ujar sehun,mencoba menenangkan

Jongin hanya mengangguk,ia tak berhenti berdoa untuk jimin yang kini ada di UGD.

"aku...memberitau kris hyung dan luhan hyung tadi,tidak apa-apa?"

Jongin kembali mengangguk,tapi tiba- tiba mendongak menatap sehun.

"kau mengenal mereka?"

Sehun malu – malu mengakuinya,tak ada gunanya juga berbohong

"bagaimana kau mengenal mereka?"

"sebenarnya-"

"hyung!"

Kata-kata sehun terpotong oleh panggilan jungkook yang kini sedang berlari menghampiri mereka dan dua orang dibelakang jungkook,kris dan luhan.

"jongin"

"kris hyung,luhan hyung"

Jongin berdiri dan langsung memeluk kris,ia kembali menangis dan kris mengusap punggungnya,memberinya kekuatan dan memastikan semuanya baik – baik saja.

"aku takut hyung...aku takut..."

"jimin akan baik-baik saja jongin...tenanglah"

Sehun lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya daripada melihat moment kris dan jongin,ia cemburu jujur saja.

Dia memang menyukai jongin kok sejak awal bertemu,meskipun mereka baru kenal kemarin.

HUNKAI

" _jongin memang teman baik kami,kami menganggapnya sebagai adik sehun...iyakan kris?"_

" _ya...dan apakah kau menyukainya sehun?wah..kalian baru pertama bertemu dan kau sudah jatuh cinta,jongin benar-benar luar biasa"_

" _hyung..."_

" _hahaha...baiklah,tapi ku ingatkan kau sehun,jangan mempermainkannya,jongin bukan orang yang pantas dipermainkan"_

" _lagipula siapa juga yang mau mempermainkannya,kau tau aku tak suka bermain dengan perasaan hyung"_

" _dan sehun...jongin punya seorang adik,perlu kau ketahui jongin sangat menyayangi adiknya,ia akan mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk adiknya,jadi jika kau serius dengannya kau harus perlakukan adiknya dengan baik juga,bukan hanya karena kau menginginkan jongin tapi lakukanlah dengan tulus."_

" _aku terbiasa mengurus anak kecil hyung"_

" _hyung!"_

" _baiklah...masih banyak yang perlu kau tau tentangnya sehun,jika kau ingin mendapatkan hatinya,kau harus masuk kedalam dunianya dan memahami bagaimana caranya ia hidup selama ini"_

 _HUNKAI_

Sehun berdiri dengan bersandar tak jauh dari tempat jongin duduk sekarang,jongin menggenggam tangan adiknya dan mengusapnya terus menerus dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam sebelum aku bekerja,aku kira dia sudah memakannya..."

Sehun masih diam saat jongin bersuara

"dan dokter bilang dia keracunan makanan?...aku bahkan baik-baik saja dengan memakan makanan yang sama dengannya"

Salah satu tangan jongin melepas tangan jimin dan meremat kaosnya,air matanya kembali mengalir mengingat penjelasan dokter mengenai kondisi adiknya,tak mungkin ia dengan sengaja meracuni adik kesayangannya sendiri,itu tak masuk akal.

Dan akal pikirannya melayang pada sang ayah

Apakah laki-laki tua itu yang melakukannya?

Setega itukah dia?

"jimin akan baik-baik saja,dia akan pulih setelah istirahat beberapa hari"

Kata sehun

Jongin mendesah berat,seakan ada beban setelah mendengar kata-kata sehun barusan

"3 hari lagi dia aka ada evaluasi trainee sehun,dia bermimpi untuk menjadi penyanyi...jika kondisinya seperti ini dan dia tak bisa mengikuti evaluasi-"

Jongin menunduk

"dia akan gagal..."

Dan tanpa mereka tau,jungkook sudah berdiri didepan pintu saat mendengar kalimat jongin mengenai evaluasi trainee di agensinya.

Yah,,itu benar,dua hari lagi ada evaluasi trainee untuk memastikan apakah seorang trainee layak atau tidak untuk debut.

Jungkook memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya,.

"hyung...aku bisa membantu jimin hyung"

HUNKAI

"jeon jungkook! Aish..kau benar-benar"

Xiumin hampir saja membanting ponselnya kalau dia tidak ingat ada begitu banyak klien yang membutuhkan nomornya,ia menendang kursi sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya tapi malah membuat kakinya berdenyut kesakitan

"sialan,kau sama saja kurang ajarnya dengan jungkook"

Makinya pada kursi tak bersalah itu,ia meraih teleponnya dan memanggil sekretarisnya.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian,ken sekretarisnya masuk

"ada apa sajangnim?"

"undur evaluasi trainee sampai seminggu kedepan,dan gantikan dengan acara amal yang dijadwalkan minggu depan"

""ya?sajangnim..."

"sudahlah,jangan banyak bertanya,aku sudah cukup pusing mengurusi anak kurang ajar itu"

Oh...bukan maksudnya untuk bertanya tapi apa dia pikir merubah jadwal acara bisa semudah itu?

"baik sajangnim,saya undur diri..."

Xiumin hanya mengangguk,ia mendudukkan bokongnya pada sofa halus dan memijat keningnya ,jeon jungkook benar-benar suka bukan karena dia anak sahabat ayahnya dan juga pemegang saham terbesar di agensinya sudah dia kasih pelajaran sejak dulu.

HUNKAI

Saat jimin membuka matanya,yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit yang putih dan tercium bau obat yang sangat menyengat,kepalanya terasa sakit dan ia ingin muntah.

Ia paling benci obat-obatan

Netra cokelatnya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan,catnya berwarna biru dan putih,ada jendela yang menghubungkan dengan balkon yang terletak di sisi kirinya,beberapa vas dengan bunga anggrek ungu berjejer di meja

Jimin tersenyum,itu bunga – bunga kesukaannya

Jongin terlihat terlelap disofa tak jauh dari tempatnya,ia bisa melihat gurat-gurat lelah diwajah jongin,ia jadi merasa bersalah ,jongin pasti sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya terlihat murung,ia menatap tangannya yang di infus lalu menghela nafas,ia tau dimana ia berbaring sekarang dan mengapa ia bisa disini.

Jimin menolehkan kepalanya kearah jam dinding,sudah pukul 8 pagi dan dia tak sadar selama seharian penuh.

Ia tidak ingat apa yang membuatnya berakhir di tempat seperti ini,kemarin malam ayahnya pulang sebelum jongin dan memakan semua masakan jongin,lalu jimin diberi makanan yang entah memakannya tanpa curiga tapi saat malam sebelum ia tidur perutnya terasa mual dan tak enak.

Tubuhnya terasa lemas,saat ia melihat kalender yang terpajang dibawah jam dinding ia kembali menghela nafas,besok adalah hari yang penting untuknya,masa depannya dan hasil perjuangannya selama satu tahun akan di uji besok dan dia malah terbaring di ranjang ini,ia sudah gagal.

Pintu berderit dan seseorang masuk,jimin pernah melihatnya beberapa kali di agensi tempatnya menjadi trainee dan mereka juga pernah latihan bersama beberapa kali,dengan beberapa trainee yang lain tentunya.

"hay,selamat pagi jimin hyung"

Bisik jungkook,ia sempat melirik kearah jongin yang masih terlelap dan ia tak ingin mengganggu tidur lelapnya dengan suaranya,ia terkekeh pelan melihat wajah jimin ketika melihatnya dan membalasnya dengan kikuk.

"ah,kau pasti bingung kenapa aku ada disini"

Jimin mengangguk,masih dengan wajah bertanyanya

"kita beberapa kali bertemu di agensi,aku jeon jungkook"

"ah,aku kim jimin"

"aku kesini bersama sehun hyung,dia teman jongin hyung"

Jimin diam menunggu jungkook kembali berbicara,dan sebenarnya dia bingung siapa sehun itu,ia tak pernah tau jongin memiliki teman bernama sehun,jimin mengenal semua teman hyungnya itu kecuali satu nama tadi.

"bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"sudah lebih baik,apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jungkook memicingkan mata mendengar pertanyaan jimin dan seakan mengerti jimin tersenyum canggung

"maksudku,kenapa kau disini?"

Ralatnya,jungkook tersenyum

Ia mengambil kursi dan membawanya ke samping ranjang jmin

"hanya menengok calon member,dan juga...yang membawamu kesini adalah sehun hyung dan aku adalah sepupunya jadi aku juga menengokmu sebagai adik teman hyungku..."

"calon member?"

"ya,kau pasti tau agensi kita akan membuat sebuah boygrup kan?"

Jimin mengangguk

"aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa mengikuti evaluasi akhir besok,kau bisa melihat sendiri bagaimana keadaanku sekarang"

"ah tentang itu,jadwal evaluasi akhir diundur sampai minggu depan,jadi kau masih ada kesempatan karena itulah kau harus cepat sehat dan berlatih lagi"

"benarkah?"

"aku tidak suka berbohong hyung"

Jimin menyunggingkan senyumnya,meski begitu ia masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa risau dihatinya.

"yah,aku harap aku bisa pulih secepatnya dan mengikuti evaluasi akhir tapi...apa bisa aku lulus? Kalian berlatih selama tiga hingga empat tahun sebelum debut sedangkan aku baru satu tahun..."

"sebenarnya tidak juga,yang Pdnim lihat bukan seberapa lama kita berlatih dan menjadi trainee,jika kita memang memiliki talenta dan mau berlatih keras pasti akan berhasil kan? Dan kurasa kau sudah memiliki talenta yang luar biasa"

Jimin sungguh merasa nyaman berbicara dengan jungkook,perasaannya jauh lebih ringan setelah bercerita.

Jujur,awalnya ia mengira jungkook orang yang menakutkan dan sulit didekati,beberapa kali ia melihat jungkook tak menghiraukan trainee lainnya dan bersikap dingin tapi sekarang ia tau bahwa jungkook bisa menjadi teman yang menyenangkan.

Jongin menggeliat dan membuka matanya,ketika ia melihat jungkook dan jimin yang sedang sedang melihatnya ia langsung bangun dan beranjak mendekati jimin.

"hay jungkook"

Sapanya pada jungkook,jungkook tersenyum menanggapinya

"hay juga jongin hyung"

Jongin tersenyum,ia mencium kening jimin dan mengusap rambut jimin lalu memandangnya dengan lembut seperti biasa.

"selamat pagi jimin,bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Jimin tersenyum,menampilkan eyes smilenya yang sangat jongin sukai,tapi sepertinya jungkook juga akan menyukainya

"pagi hyung, sudah lebih baik,hyung cuci muka dan gosok gigi,kau bau"

Jongin mendengus dan jungkook tertawa sedangkan jimin kembali menampakkan eyes smilenya

"baiklah,hyung akan mandi sekarang,jungkook bisa aku minta bantuanmu?"

"tentu hyung"

"bisa kau jaga jimin sementara aku pulang?"

Jungkook mengangguk

"terima kasih,ah...dimana sehun?"

"tadi sehun hyung sedang mengurus administrasi"

Tiba-tiba jongin terdiam,tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lagi untuk menutupi perasaannya sekarang

"ooh,jimin hyung pulang dulu ya,jika ada apa-apa segera telfon hyung,jangan diam seperti kemarin mengerti?"

jimin mengacungkan jempolnya mengiyakan perintah jongin.

HUNKAI

Jongin tak akan bertanya apa yang telah terjadi pada jimin,ia tak ingin membuat jimin sedih dan kepikiran kondisinya,sekarang ia harus mencari ayahnya yang pergi entah kemana dan membawa semua uang yang ada ditabungannya untuk membayar hutang.

Jongin sungguh dibuat sakit kepala oleh tingkah ayahnya yang suka seenaknya sendiri dan cenderung menyusahkannya dan melukai jimin,entah sudah berapa kali ayahnya kabur membawa uangnya dan kembali membawa hutang yang harus jongin lunasi.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sehun baru saja keluar dari ruang dokter dan memegang kertas ditangannya.

"sehun"

Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum pada jongin.

"jongin,apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"aku mau pulang untuk mandi dan mengambil baju ganti"

"jimin?"

"ada sepupumu"

"ah,jungkook...yah,kudengar mereka akan debut di grup yang sama,benar – benar suatu keberuntungan"

Jongin menggumam untuk menjawabnya,ia melirik kertas yang sehun pegang

"itu apa?"

Tunjuknya pada tangan sehun

"ini? Ini resep obat yang harus ditebus untuk jimin,aku-"

"kenapa kau?"

Sehun menatapnya dengan bingung,jongin merebut kertas itu dan menyimpannya disaku

"kudengar kau yang membayar biaya rawat inap jimin,itu sudah berlebihan dan aku tidak tau harus membayarmu dengan apa nanti,jadi cukup dan aku yang akan menebus obatnya"

Meskipun jongin tak memiliki uang banyak tapi ia bukan orang yang akan memanfaatkan orang lain untuk kepentingannya,ia akan mencari solusinya sendiri dan jongin tak suka berhutang.

Sikap peduli sehun justru membuatnya merasa tak enak,ia takut sehun dan keluarganya akan berpikir bahwa dia memanfaatkan sehun.

Sehun terlihat tidak suka dan mengambil kertas itu lagi,menghiraukan tolakan jongin.

"kita teman bukan? Jadi buang perasaan tak enak itu,aku ingin membantumu lagipula jimin bukan orang asing,dia teman jungkook dan itu berarti kami harus menolongnya juga,untuk masalah biaya kau tak perlu memikirkannya,kembalikanlah saat kau punya uang lebih dan jangan memaksakan diri,aku tidak akan menagihmu"

"sehun..."

"ayolah jongin,jangan membuat ini menjadi rumit,ini demi adikmu juga bukan"

Jongin diam menatap sehun kemudian menunduk

"maaf"

"tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan,kau bilang mau pulang? Kuantar bagaimana?sekalian menebus obat jimin"

Jongin merasa beruntung bahwa sehun adalah orang baik dan tak memandangnya rendah,tak sedikit orang yang mencemoohnya karena latar belakang keluarganya,mereka akan memaki dan mendiskriminasikan ia dan ia belum lama mengenal sehun.

Sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan jongin dan melihat senyumnya,sehun tau bahwa ia jatuh cinta padanya hanya dalam satu kedipan mata saja,terdengar cheesy dan terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan tapi sehun bukan orang yang mudah bersimpati pada orang dan dekat dengan orang lain.

Jongin membawanya kesuasana yang berbeda,hidupnya tak lagi monoton dan ia memiliki harapan baru sekarang,untuk mendapatkan hati jongin.

Ia tak akan terburu – buru,toh tak ada yang sedang dekat dengan jongin dan ia punya banyak waktu untuk lebih mengenal jong in.

"maaf sajangnim,...aku mohon hanya beberapa hari sampai kondisi adikku membaik"

HUNKAI

Sehun sedikit melirik kearah jongin yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang ditelepon,manajer ditempatnya bekerja.

"aku akan lembur setelahnya,aku janji"

"..."

"sajangnim,aku tak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian..."

Beberapa saat kemudian sambungan di putus secara sepihak oleh manajernya,jongin mendesah kesal dan mengacak rambutnya,bosnya benar-benar tidak bisa memberinya kemudahan.

"kau kerja part time?"

Tanya sehun

"humm"

"dimana?"

Jongin tak menjawab,tak ada seorang pun yang tau ia bekerja di club malam bahkan jimin sekalipun,ia selalu mengatakan ia bekerja di salah satu caffe 24 akan marah kalau tau jongin bekerja ditempat seperti itu.

"jongin? Kenapa tak menjawab?"

"tidak perlu kujawab sehun"

"ayolah,mungkin aku bisa membantumu..."

Jongin kembali diam,sehun sudah terlalu banyak membantunya dan ia tak ingin lebih menyusahkan sehun lagi,mereka belum lama kenal tapi jongin sudah banyak menyusahkan sehun.

"bosmu tak mengijinkanmu cuti?"

"ya..."

"dimana kau bekerja?"

Sehun bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya

"ditempat yang menjijikan"

Sehun mengernyit mendengar jawaban asal dari jongin,ia menepikan mobilnya dan berhenti

"jangan membuatku bingung"

"kau tidak perlu bingung,ini bukan hal yang penting"

"ini menyangkut adikmu jongin"

Jongin menoleh dan menatap sehun

"kenapa kau begitu baik padaku? Sehun kita baru bertemu dua hari yang lalu dan belum lama menjadi teman,aku hargai kebaikanmu tapi tolong jangan seperti ini,kau membuatku merasa aku memanfaatkanmu"

"itu konyol,aku tak pernah peduli apapun selama itu untuk membantu temanku"

Jongin menghela nafas dan menggeleng,tak habis pikir dengan sehun.

Ia memposisikan tubuhnya kedepan dan memilih memperhatikan jendela daripada berdebat dengan sehun.

HUNKAI

"bagaimana?sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Tanya jungkook,tangannya masih mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki jimin

Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan – jalan di taman RS,jimin merasa bosan dan tak betah berada di kamar inap yang meskipun luas dan mewah tapi tak cukup membuatnya betah,ia baru sadar setelah jongin pergi,darimana jongin mendapatkan uang untuk membayar kamar semewah itu dan di RS yang elit pula? Rasanya tidak mungkin.

"hey...kau tidak menjawabku"

Tegur jungkook,saat jimin hanya diam dan pertanyaannya tak dijawab

Jimin tergagap,ia ketahuan melamun,gara – gara matanya sibuk memperhatikan kemewahan gedung Rumah sakit ia jadi tak mendengar jungkook bertanya.

"ah,ma'af..aku melamun tadi"

"ya tuhan,jangan melamun kalau sedang bersama orang,menyebalkan tau diacuhkan"

Jimin terkekeh mendengar nada merajuk dari jungkook,ah...dia lucu sekali

Hanya dalam sehari ia bisa melihat banyak sisi dari jungkook yang sebenarnya

"ma'af..aku hanya sedang berpikir darimana jongin hyung mendapatkan uang untuk biaya rumah sakit ini,pasti sangat mahal..."

"ah,masalah itu jangan dikhawatirkan,rumah sakit ini milik keluarga kami dan kau tak perlu membayar"

Jimin menengokkan kepalanya kearah jungkook saat mereka berhenti didekat bangku taman,jungkook mengunci kursi rodanya dan duduk dibangku tersebut,berhadapan dengan jimin.

"benarkah?"

Jungkook lagi – lagi terkekeh,ia tertawa karena wajah jimin yang terlihat lucu saat bertanya

"sudah kubilang aku tak suka berbohong hyung"

"ah..iya..."

Jungkook mengulum senyumnya

"aku tidak pernah melihat sehun hyung begitu peduli pada temannya,selama ini orang mendekati kami hanya karena kami kaya dan tampan"

Jungkook tersenyum jenaka dan jimin tertawa mendengar kalimat percaya diri dari jungkook,tapi mengiyakan kalimat terakhir.

"kami sulit mencari seseorang yang benar-benar tulus menjadi teman kami,meskipun kami memiliki segalanya bukan berarti kami bahagia...orang mengira kami suka pada kehidupan glamour tapi kami tak begitu menyukainya..."

"aku rasa sehun hyung menyukai jongin hyung karena dia tulus dan berbeda dari orang lain,dia tak pernah sekhawatir itu saat temannya mengalami musibah...aku bersyukur dia menemukan seorang teman yang menerimanya tanpa melihat marganya"

Jungkook menunduk dan tangannya bertautan,baru kali ini ia bercerita begitu panjang pada seseorang.

Jimin mendengarkannya dengan seksama,ah..ia mengerti sekarang mengapa jungkook terlihat acuh pada orang yang tiba-tiba mendekatinya,ia memang tak begitu mengerti bagaimana perasaan jungkook,tapi sedikit banyak ada persamaan diantara mereka,jungkook tak memiliki banyak 'teman' dan ia sendiri juga jarang memiliki teman.

"kurasa kau harus membuka matamu jungkook,tidak semua orang memandang mu sebagai seorang jeon...ada beberapa dari mereka yang mungkin melihatmu sebagai jungkook,aku dulu mengira kau orang yang sombong dan angkuh tapi sekarang aku sedikit mengenalmu dan cara pandangku padamu berubah,intinya...kau harus melihat mereka dari sisi positifmu jangan hanya dilihat dari sisi negatifnya saja"

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap jimin,seulas senyum jimin membuatnya ikut tersenyum juga,dan perasaan hangat menyelimutinya.

Ia tak salah menilai jimin

"hyung,maukah kau menjadi temanku?"

Jimin melebarkan matanya,terkejut

Kemudian tertawa keras tapi begitu sadar ada banyak orang ia langsung menghentikan tawanya dan terkekeh lirih,sementara jungkook memandangnya bingung.

"ku kira kita sudah menjadi teman"

Ujar jimin,dan jungkook tertawa menyadari maksud jimin

"ya,kita teman hyung"

Untuk saat ini...

HUNKAI

Sehun masih menunggu jongin yang sedang membersihkan diri,ia memeperhatikan ruangan tempatnya berdiri sekarang,hanya ruang kecil dengan meja kecil disudut ruangan dan satu almari didekat jendela,di dinding terpajang beberapa foto.

Merasa tertarik sehun berjalan kearah dinding dan memprhatikan satu persatu potret disana,ada dua anak kecil yang tengah bermain pasir di pantai,tubuh mereka kotor oleh pasir tapi tawa bahagia tersemat dibibir mereka,ia menebak itu pasti jongin dan jimin.

Sehun mengenalinya karena kulit jongin dan eyes smile jimin yang begitu khas dengan mereka,tak jauh berbeda dengan mereka yang sekarang.

"itu aku dan jimin saat kami berumur 8 dan 7 tahun"

Sehun menoleh dan melihat jongin berdiri dibelakangnya dengan rambut yang sedikit basah dan handuk yang tersampir di lehernya.

"saat itU eomma mengajak kami kepantai dan itu adalah yang pertama untuk kami,kami sangat antusias dan senang dengan ajakan itu"

"lalu,dimana eomma mu?"

Tanya sehun,saat sadar tak ada satupun foto seorang wanita diantara foto-foto itu

Wajah jongin berubah murung,dan tersenyum masam

"tidak tau,karena satu minggu setelah hari itu dia menghilang dan tak pernah kembali hingga sekarang,appa membuang semua foto eomma"

"kau...tak pernah bertemu ibumu lagi?"

Jongin tersenyum dan menggeleng

"appa tak pernah mengijinkan kami mencarinya,tapi sejak itu juga appa berubah...dia bukan sosok yang hangat seperti dulu"

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya ketika merasa matanya mulai panas,ia tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan didepan sehun.

"jongin..."

Sehun memegang bahu jongin dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya,jongin kaget namun tak menolak

Ia butuh seseorang sekarang,ia tak mungkin menangis didepan jimin dan membuatnya sedih ,dia selalu menyimpannya sendirian

Usapan lembut sehun dipunggungnya semakin membuatnya ingin menangis,ia rindu pada sentuhan hangat seperti yang sehun lakukan sekarang,jadi tanpa sadar ia sudah menangis dan membuat kaos sehun basah.

Tbc...

Kenapa aku ngerasa banyakan kookmin moment daripada hunkai ya?

ah,kemarin ada yang bilang bingung karena gak ada pemisahnya,sebenernya dah aku buat tapi nggak tau kenapa gak jadi terus

thanks buat yang review,seneng kalian suka ma ff aku

review yang banyak... bow


	4. Chapter 4

THE LIGHT

PRESENT

HUNKAI

KOOKMIN

Hujan adalah salah satu hal yang jongin sukai

Setiap langit menumpahkan airnya,ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memandangnya

Aroma tanah basah membuat pikirannya tenang dan hawa sejuk membuatnya merasa hidup di dunia yang rumit ini tidak buruk juga.

Biasanya,ia dan jimin akan bersama duduk di balkon belakang rumah dengan secangkir teh jahe dan bercerita banyak hal,mereka akan saling tertawa dan melupakan sejenak apapun yang berkaitan dengan ayah mereka.

Hanya sejenak,setidaknya jongin tak mau jadi gila hanya karena begitu banyak masalah yang ditimbulkan ayahnya dan bagaimana ayahnya membenci jimin.

Jongin sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ayahnya tak menyukai jimin,meskipun mereka tinggal satu atap.

Setiap kali jongin pulang dari tempatnya bekerja,ia akan melihat jimin diluar dengan pintu terkunci atau duduk dipojok kamarnya dengan tubuh bergetar.

Ia tak tega

Jongin mau menerima semua pukulan ayahnya,ia juga mau mencari uang yang banyak hanya untuk membayar hutang ayahnya yang tak ada habisnya dan semakin bertambah,jongin merendahkan harga dirinya dan itu semua ia lakukan untuk jimin.

Meskipun ia harus menunduk sekarang,melihat jimin bisa mencapai mimpinya adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan.

Jongin melihat bagaimana teman – teman sebayanya sangat mudah menghamburkan uang hanya untuk memiliki sesuatu yang tak terlalu berguna,memakai pakaian bermerk dan bisa bermain kapanpun mereka masih muda dan sepantasnya mereka bersenang – senang di usia itu,jongin juga ingin melihat jimin seperti teman – teman sebayanya.

Semuanya hanya tentang jimin

Dan,jongin ingin menemukan ibunya karena jimin ingin melihatnya meskipun jongin sudah tak peduli pada wanita itu.

Baiklah,katakan saja tidak ada hal baik yang berjalan lancar

Ia membenci ayahnya dan juga ibunya,apakah ia durhaka?

"kau ingin bertemu ibumu?"

Sehun menyerahkan sekaleng soda kepada jongin dan duduk disampingnya

"aku ingin menemukannya"

"lalu?"

"hanya itu"

Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya dan menenggak soda miliknya

"setelah bertemu ibumu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"jimin ingin bertemu dengannya"

"lalu kau"

Jongin mendesah

"bisakah kau tidak menanyakan itu?"

"apa aku menanyakan hal yang salah?"

"tidak,hanya saja..."

Jongin terdiam,ia menoleh dan menatap sehun

"sehun kau tau,kita...kenapa seperti ini?"

"maksudmu?"

"kau...kenapa sangat ingin tau kehidupanku,aku tidak ingin akhirnya kau akan menjauh setelah tau bagaimana kehidupanku...hidupku memalukan dan-"

"kau ini ketua kelas jongin,yang kutau sebagai ketua kelas kau adalah orang yang baik,tak peduli bagaimana kerasnya hidup yang kau jalani kau masih bisa mempertahankan nilai akademismu dan memimpin anak-anak bengal itu,kau sadar jongin...aku sudah paham bagaimana kehidupanmu,sekitar emmm...dua puluh persen? Lalu apa kau melihat ada tanda-tanda aku mau menjauh? Baiklah,katakan saja aku terkejut dan memang aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini,tapi aku sudah tau sebagian kecil kehidupanmu jadi kenapa tidak kau biarkan aku tau semuanya sekalian?"

Meskipun begitu,ada perasaan takut yang mengendap dihati jongin

Selama ini,tak ada yang pernah mencoba mengetahui kehidupannya selain kris dan luhan, Dan entah mengapa perasaan takut itu semakin besar saat yang melakukannya adalah sehun.

"kau harus percaya padaku jongin..."

Hujan mulai mereda,hanya tinggal gerimis – gerimis tipis

Dan orang – orang sudah mulai beraktifitas seperti biasa,sehun menarik tangan jongin untuk mendekat dan menghiraukan ekspresi kaget yang jongin berikan

"ya!jangan sembarangan menarikku"

Plak!

"aw,ya!"

Sehun hampir saja menggertak jongin tapi melihat jongin memelototinya dengan sadis,ia urungkan

Ah,dia tidak mau berurusan dengan sisi iblis kim jongin yang biasa ada saat berperan sebagai ketua kelas.

hunkai

kookmin

hunkai

kookmin

Jimin mendesah malas,hujan sudah berhenti dan ia tak bisa lagi menyaksikan rintik – rintik air yang menjadi melody indahnya,hujan kali ini lebih singkat dari yang biasanya.

"kenapa? Kulihat hyung muram seperti itu?"

Tanya jungkook,ia duduk di jendela menghadap jimin

"karena hujannya sudah berhenti"

Jungkook terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum kecil

"hyung suka hujan ya?"

Jimin menangguk mantap,dan matanya menerawang

"setiap hujan,jika jongin hyung sedang tak ada pekerjaan kami akan duduk dibalkon belakang rumah dan bersama memandangi hujan,jongin hyung akan membuat teh jahe dan kami akan bercerita banyak hal"

"..."

"saat – saat seperti itu,kami akan melupakan semuanya dan hanya berpikir tentang kebahagiaan"

"memangnya bisa hanya berpikir tentang kebahagiaan?"

"tentu saja,jongin hyung mengajariku sejak kecil...kalau ingin melupakan semua masalah,cukup pandangi hujan dan resapi kedamaiannya,karena itulah aku selalu menunggu hujan"

Jungkook ingin tertawa sekarang mendengar kalimat yang seperti anak kecil itu,tapi melihat wajah bahagia jimin ia urungkan.

Ia tak pernah memiliki kenangan indah seperti itu,hari – harinya sejak kecil ia habiskan sendiri sebagai anak tunggal,hanya ketiga sepupunyalah yang selalu menemaninya itupun hanya sampai beberapa tahun,setelah kris dan luhan memasuki bangku junior school,intensitas mereka bertemu sangat berkurang,kris sibuk dengan sekolah dan basket,luhan sekolah dan sepak bolanya dan sehun yang mengambil pendidikan diluar negeri.

Hanya sesekali ia keluar mengunjungi mereka,dan bermain bersama

Meskipun ia selalu di bully ketiga hyungnya,ia tau mereka menyayanginya

"hyung..dekat dengan jongin hyung yah?"

Jimin menoleh dan tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk

"kami sangat dekat,jongin hyung tidak pernah memalingkan wajahnya dariku...dia adalah orang yang paling peduli dan baik padaku meskipun ayah tidak mempedulikanku,tapi jika jongin hyung tersenyum sudah sangat menyenangkan untukku,kau juga dekat dengan sehun hyung kan?"

Jungkook mencibir mendengar nama itu dan melengos

"ya,sangaaaat dekat...tentu saja karena aku bahan empuk untuk di bully"

Jimin membulatkan matanya

"benarkah? Sehun hyung suka membullymu? Aishh...tidak mungkin,kulihat dia orang yang baik"

"ya ya ya...dia hanya baik didepan jongin hyung dan kau,dia itu jahat,suka memukulku suka menghinaku suka memerintah,kalau tidak dituruti marah dan dia itu makhluk yang paling menyebalkan "

"ya!bicara apa kau bocah!"

Jungkook tersentak sedangkan jimin langsung menoleh mendengar suara sehun

Jongin menghampirinya dan mengacak rambutnya

"apa?"

Tantang jungkook,sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menarik kepala jungkook dan ia apit di ketiaknya

"ya!hyung aaa...lepaskan"

"kau bicara apa tadi bocah? Aku jahat?"

Sehun menyentil jidatnya dua kali dan jungkook mengerang

"aa,sakit hyuuung"

"aku suka menghina?"

"itu kenyataannya"

Tuk!

Tuk!

"hyuung..."

Jungkook mencoba menutupi dahinya dengan tangannya agar sehun tidak menyentilnya lagi,tapi sehun tetap saja bisa menyingkirkannya

"kalau aku jahat kenapa kau selalu datang kerumahku dan menghancurkan perpustakaan pribadiku huhh"

Jungkook semakin memberontak hingga akhirnya ia bisa lepas dari sehun,ia menghela nafas dan menjaga jarak dari sehun,takut sehun menyerangnya lagi.

"hyuung,kenapa kau menganggapnya serius,aku hanya bercanda tadi,iya kan jimin hyung?"

"entahlah"

Jawab jimin dengan cepat dan jungkook langsung cemberut mendengar jawaban itu.

"aah,kau..jangan masuk kerumahku besok"

"hyuung"

Jongin dan jimin tertawa melihat interksi lucu keduanya,jongin menarik kursi roda jimin hingga keduanya berhadapan.

"mereka lucu bukan?"

Tanya jongin,jimin tersenyum dan mengangguk

"ah,iya..sehun hyung..itu...tadi kau bilang,kau punya perpustakaan pribadi?"

Sehun dan jungkook yang masih berdebat menoleh dan sehun mengangguk

"ya,kenapa?"

"euhmmm...bolehkah,kapan-kapan aku main?"

Tanya jimin,kepalanya menunduk dan tangannya memilin ujung bajunya

Jongin tersenyum pada sehun

"jimin sangat suka membaca"

Dan seakan mengerti sehun tersenyum

"aah..tentu saja,mainlah kapanpun kau mau"

Jimin mendongak dan tersenyum berterima kasih

"terima kasih hyung"

"aku?"

Tanya jungkook

"kau hanya menghancurkannya saja"

"tidak tidak,aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi...please hyuuung,ijinkan aku bermain juga ya"

"aish,kau ini"

Sehun melengos dan beranjak menghampiri jongin

"aku harus pulang,ada hal yang harus ku kerjakan"

Jongin mengangguk

"terima kasih untuk hari ini sehun"

"tidak perlu berterima kasih,dan besok kau harus masuk sekolah...oke?"

Jongin terlihat ragu,ia memandang jimin

Jika ia kesekolah besok maka ia harus meninggalkan jimin sendiri

"jimin,kau tidak apa-apakan kalu ditinggal sendiri?besok,sebelum berangkat hyung akan kesini dan membawakanmu buku-buku"

Tawar sehun,ia melirik kepada jongin

"tidak apa-apa hyung,jongin hyung,aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri disini"

Kata jimin,tangannya menggenggam tangan jongin dan tersenyum untuk mengatakan ia baik-baik saja

"baiklah,aku akan berangkat besok"

Sehun tersenyum

"aku pulang,ayo bocah"

"jangan memanggilku bocah!"

hunkai

kookmin

hunkai

kookmin

Kris tengah menikmati alunan mozart dan segelas kopi hitam ketika ia mendengar deru mobil di pekarangan rumahnya,ia menengok lewat jendela dan melihat sehun baru saja keluar dari mobil.

Kris meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan membuka pintu,menyambut sehun dengan pelukan

"ada apa kemari?"

Tanyanya to the point,ia membawa sehun ke arah dapur kemudian ia sibuk sendiri dengan cangkir baru dan kopi untuk sehun sedangkan sehun sendiri duduk di bangku tak jauh dari kris.

"kau tidak bersama luhan hyung?"

"luhan sedang ada pertemuan"

"blind date?"

"dia masih high school sehun"

Jawab kris,dan sehun mengangguk mengerti maksudnya

Kris telah selesai dengan kopinya dan memberikannya pada sehun

"jadi...tumben kemari tanpa jungkook"

Mendengar nama jungkook sehun mencibir,jungkook sengaja tak ia ajak karena sudah membuatnya kesal hari ini,berani-beraninya dia menjelekkannya didepan jimin dan jongin.

"sengaja..."

Rumah yang besar itu terasa sunyi walau ada kris dan sehun,karena itulah kris selalu mengajak luhan tinggal dirumahnya meskipun luhan memiliki apartemen sendiri.

Kris menempati rumah itu sendiri,ibu dan ayahnya sudah bercerai

Ibunya di china dengan keluarga barunya sedangkan ayahnya dikanada dan mungkin juga sebentar lagi akan bersama keluarga barunya,kris memutuskan mandiri setelah lulus junior school dan memilih tinggal di korea daripada mengikuti salah satu orang tuanya,itu lebih baik.

"aku...baru saja dari rumah sakit"

"menengok jimin?"

Sehun mengangguk,ia mengaduk kopinya tanpa semangat,seperti ada yang ia pikirkan

"hyung"

Kris menggumam untuk menjawab

"kau...pasti tau mengenai keluarga jongin kan?"

Pandangan kris yang tengah memperhatikan bunga kaktusnya terhenti dan terdiam

"mengenai ayahnya dan tak adanya ibu jongin,kau sudah tau pastinya tapi-"

"kau ingin bertanya apakah aku pernah berusaha mencari tau?"

Tepat,bahkan sebelum sehun selesai bertanya kris sudah bisa menebak pertanyaan sehun

"memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku sudah tau semuanya dan mengetahui keberadaan ibu jongin"

"hyung sudah tau dimana dia?lalu kenapa tidak memberitahu jongin?"

"kau pikir aku melakukannya tanpa alasan? Apa kau tak mendengar cerita jongin tentang bagaimana ayahnya dan kenapa ibunya pergi?"

Sehun terhenyak sejenak

"aku bukannya tidak mau memberitahunya,tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahunya"

hunkai

kookmin

hunkai

kookmin

Jongin menutup pintu ruang guru dan menghela nafasnya,kemudian ia berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya yang terdengar ramai meskipun jaraknya agak jauh,ah..kelasnya benar-benar ramai,pasti suara keras itu dari baekhyun dan chanyeol,ia sudah hapal suara-suaranya.

Ia membuka pintu kelasnya dan seketika kelas diam,mengira guru telah datang namun setelah tau bahwa jongin yang masuk mereka kembali berisik,jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdiri di depan kelas,ia mengetuk papan tulis dengan penghapus,meminta perhatian dari teman-teman kelasnya.

"jang songsaenim absen hari ini dan-"

Belum sempat jongin selesai bicara kelas kembali berisik,merasa senang karena jam kosong

"-beliau menugaskan untuk mengerjakan halaman 39"

Dan gumaman serta protesan terdengar dari mulut mereka,jongin tak ambil pusing dan masa bodoh dengan protesan mereka,ia beranjak menuju bangkunya.

Pandangannya terhenti pada sehun yang sedang memperhatikan halaman sekolah dari jendela ,entah kenapa sejak pagi tadi sehun sedikit berbeda meskipun sehun memang jarang bicara di sekolah tapi hari ini terlihat lebih diam,dan jongin lebih merasa aneh lagi saat sehun melihatnya,ada pandangan lain yang tak pernah jongin lihat dari matanya.

Jongin duduk dibangkunya dan menyenggol lengan sehun,dan sehun menoleh

"kenapa? Kau sedang ada masalah?"

Tanya jongin,ia menatap sehun yang juga menatapnya dan lagi-lagi ia melihat pandangan sehun yang berbeda itu,jongin jadi penasaran

Sehun menggeleng dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada halaman sekolah,jongin mengedikkan bahunya acuh,ia tidak mau mengganggu sehun lagi.

Hari ini langit sangat cerah tanpa awan,benar – benar ada tanda-tanda hujan.

Tapi dipikirannya bukan tentang hal itu,ada hal yang mengganggunya sejak ia pulang dari kediaman kris kemarin dan ia tidak bisa tenang sebelum mengatakannya.

Hal yang berkaitan dengan sosok disampingnya yang kini sedang serius mengerjakan tugas,sehun ingin mengatakannya pada jongin,tapi mengingat percakapannya dengan kris kemarin sehun ragu,ah..ia tak tau harus berbuat apa.

"jongin,bisakah kita bolos jam ini?"

hunkai

kookmin

hunkai

kookmin

Jimin menatap jungkook dengan buku tebal ditangannya dan orang asing dibelakang jungkook bergantian,sedangkan jungkook menampakkan giginya membentuk sebuah cengiran bodoh.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Seharusnya kau disekolah"

Tanya jimin,jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya

"aku home schooling hyung"

"aah begitu"

"dan ini guru ku,hyung aku bosan belajar dirumah jadi bolehkan aku belajar disini,sekalian menemanimu"

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya,sedangkan sosok dibelakang jimin menghampirinya dan memberi salam pada jimin

"halo,aku kim jaehwan"

"ah,halo..aku kim jimin"

"wah,marga kita sama"

Jimin tersenyum menanggapinya,ia kemudian meloleh lagi pada jungkook

"kau mau belajar dimana?"

"disini,boleh kan hyung?"

"apa?kenapa disini?"

"aku bosan belajar dirumah hyung,kalau disini kan ada kau dan aku juga bisa menemanimu juga lagipula memangnya hyung tidak kesepian sendirian disini?"

"tidak,sehun hyung meminjamkan buku padaku"

"ah,benar juga..."

Jungkook kembali menampakkan senyumnya dan duduk di sofa kamar itu,menghiraukan tatapan heran dari jimin dan mengajak jaehwan untuk duduk disana juga,lalu mulai membuka pelajaran,jimin menghela nafasnya dan lebih memilih menghiraukan jungkook untuk berbuat semaunya,ia kembali membuka buku yang sebelumnya ia baca dan suasana kamar itu kembali hening,jimin sibuk dengan bukunya dan jungkook yang sedang belajar.

hunkai

kookmin

hunkai

kookmin

Sehun tersenyum lebar,setelah berusaha keras membujuk jongin untuk membolos akhirnya jongin mau juga,meski ia harus menguras isi dompetnya untuk mentraktir jongin ayam goreng selama seminggu penuh.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang,bukan game center atau mall tapi sebuah rumah kaca yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah sehun,sehun sering ke tempat itu saat ingin mendinginkan pikirannya,merawat tanaman yang ia dan ketiga sepupunya tanam.

Di tengah – tengah ada sebuah kursi panjang yang biasa ia gunakan untuk berbaring,dibanding ketiga sepupunya yang lain,sehun lebih sering menggunakan tempat ini,mungkin karena rumahnya lebih dekat.

Beberapa tanaman sudah tumbuh tinggi,ada beberapa bunga yang jarang jongin lihat.

Jongin tak berhenti bergumam betapa terpesonanya dia pada tanaman yang ada,matanya tak berhenti memperhatikan setiap tanaman yang ia lihat,sesekali ia berdecak kagum memuji keahlian sehun dalam merawat dan menjaga tanaman-tanaman itu hingga tumbuh dengan baik.

"wahh,ini semua milik kalian? Tapi,kenapa kris hyung dan luhan hyung tidak pernah mengajakku kesini?"

Gumam jongin,ia memperhatikan bunga anggrek ungu di depannya dengan senyum meskipun mulutnya menggerutu

"ini tempat rahasia kami,bahkan orang tua kami tidak pernah kemari"

"wah,kalian pelit"

Cibirnya,jongin memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi panjang itu dan menarik sehun untuk duduk juga

Ia mengambil ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi foto

"ayo foto bersama"

Sehun terdiam sejenak,kemudian mengangguk dan membiarkan jongin mengambil foto mereka berdua

"waah...kau benar-benar berbakat jadi pekebun sehun"

"pekebun apanya? Aku akan menjadi seorang pembisnis,kau tau"

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel dan memandang sehun lekat-lekat

"kau akan menjadi seperti orang tuamu?"

"hu'um,sejak kecil aku di didik sebagai penerus perusahaan keluargaku,dan memang itulah yang harus kulakukan saat dewasa nanti...karena kita masih remaja,aku masih belum memikirkan akan jadi apa nantinya,karena sebagian besar hidupku hanya berpusat pada bisnis"

"kau tidak bosan? Kenapa tidak mencoba mencari tau apa mimpimu?"

"untuk apa? Hidupku sudah diatur sedemikian rupa-"

"apa kau akan menurut begitu saja?"

"ya?"

"apa kau tidak ingin mencari bakatmu sendiri? Setiap orang dilahirkan dengan bakatnya masing-masing,kau...aku tidak tau bakatmu memang benar-benar di bisnis atau bukan,tapi kusarankan kau coba cari hal baru yang belum pernah kau lakukan"

Sehun terdiam sejenak memikirkan kata-kata jongin,benar...ia tak pernah berpikir tentang apa yang ia inginkan dan seperti apa mimpinya,sejak kecil karena sehun lahir dikeluarga pembisnis dan memiliki perusahaan sendiri,ia di didik sedemikian rupa oleh ayahnya untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan,jika di pikir-pikir lagi pun orang-orang yang ia kenal juga adalah kolega ayahnya.

Ia tak pernah benar-benar mengenal seseorang sebagai temannya,jika ada pertemuan maka yang mereka bicarakan hanya tentang bisnis,sehun hanya mengikuti alur yang ayahnya buat tanpa peduli apakah ada jalan lain atau tidak untuknya,ia tak pernah menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri,setiap minggu mengamati grafik pertumbuhan saham adalah pekerjaannya,sehun tidak berpikir itu adalah mimpinya,ia hanya mengikuti apa yang telah diatur keluarganya.

Kata-kata jongin membuatnya tersadar akan satu hal yang biasa orang seumurannya pikirkan,disaat orang sebayanya memikirkan masa depan mereka dan mimpi mereka,sehun hanya diam menunggu masa depannya datang sendiri padanya.

Menjadi hal wajar jika pelajar di korea mengambil les meskipun jam sekolah mereka lebih lama,mereka menghabiskan banyak uang,waktu dan tenaga untuk bisa mengikuti ujian masuk universitas bergengsi,tapi sehun hanya duduk dikamarnya dengan buku-buku manajemen dan laporan-laporan pekerjaan dikantornya sebagai latihan.

Sehun sadar selama 18 tahun hidupnya terlalu monoton

"sehun? Ya!kau melamun?" tegur jongin,mendapati sehun tak menjawab pertanyaannya tadi

Ia juga sebenarnya jadi merasa tidak enak menanyakan hal pribadi seperti itu pada sehun,tapi mendengar banyak cerita sehun tentang kehidupannya ia ingin membantunya menemukan jalan lain,yang selama ini tak pernah sehun lihat dan rasakan,ia merasa harus membalas kebaikan sehun selama ini padanya.

"aku tidak melamun jongin,hanya memikirkan omonganmu"

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri kaktus kecil disudut ruangan dan mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"kau benar jongin,aku tak pernah memiliki mimpi..."

"..."

"ayahku tak pernah menanyakan apa mimpiku,dia selalu bilang bahwa aku akan menjadi penerus yang baik jika mau belajar dengan keras,dari dulu aku hanya berpikir untuk menjadi lebih layak menjadi penerusnya...mungkin inilah yang membuatku tak pernah memikirkan hal lain"

Jongin mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita sehun,ponselnya sudah ia masukkan kedalam saku dan entah sejak kapan ia sudah berdiri dibelakang sehun.

"sampai aku sadar bahwa seharusnya aku mencoba menjadi orang biasa,sepertimu...seperti teman-teman kita yang lain,seperti jimin...yang berusaha keras mendapatkan mimpinya...aku... aku tidak tau mimpiku...aku selalu mencoba menjadi lebih tinggi dari semuanya,tapi bahkan berdiri setengahnya pun aku belum mampu..."

Meskipun sehun terlihat baik-baik saja,tapi dengan air mata yang baru saja terjatuh di ujung matanya membuat jongin tau bahwa sehun sedang tidak baik,jongin tau rasanya...sehun belum bisa menemukan arti mengapa ia hidup dan apa yang harus dilakukannya,dulu jongin juga sama seperti sehun yang tak memiliki mimpi apapun,ia hanya belajar agar nilainya bagus tanpa peduli nilai itu akan berguna atau tidak nantinya,hingga jimin membicarakan mimpinya dengan antusias,jongin barus sadar ia harus mencari mimpinya.

"tidak apa-apa sehun,tidak ada kata terlambat untuk mempunyai mimpi,kita masih 18 tahun...jalan kita masih jauh,ayo...kita cari mimpi kita"

Jongin menampakkan gigi-giginya dan eyes smilenya sambil menjulurkan tangan,dan dengan senyum yang mengembang juga sehun meraih tangan itu,tangan yang menuntunnya untuk mencari cahaya yang belum pernah ia temui.

hunkai

kookmin

hunkai

kookmin

Sejak luhan dan kris mengenal jongin dua tahun yang lalu,mereka mudah berteman dan akhirnya menjadi sahabat dekat,sebuah status yang di idam-idamkan murid sekolahnya,luhan ingat saat kedekatannya dan jongin diketahui murid-murid disekolahnya,jongin menerima banyak kebencian dan kekesalan mereka yang tak berdasar,setiap hari mereka akan mengejek jongin dan memenuhi lokernya dengan hal-hal aneh,tapi lucunya jongin selalu menggerutu dan membalas mereka dengan cara yang tak biasa,jongin akan membagikan mereka selembar note kecil berisi tulisan perasaannya dan membalas kata-kata mereka dengan cepat,tidak peduli dulu ia adalah junior.

Seiring berjalannya waktu,murid-murid yang membenci jongin mulai berkurang dan kini hampir tak terdengan ulah mereka yang mengkhawatirkan,yah...kris dan luhan selalu cemas melihat perlakuan fans mereka pada jongin,tapi sekarang ia dan kris bisa bernafas lega.

Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama,ia dan kris biasa mengajak jongin ke game center atau bermain basket,meskipun jongin pintar ia bukan tipe anak kutu buku yang selalu berkutat dengan buku tebalnya,jongin sama seperti temannya yang lain,suka bermain dan belajar.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu jongin mendapat pekerjaan paruh waktu di beberapa tempat,meski ia dan kris sudah melarangnya dan mencoba memberi bantuan jongin menolak,dengan alasan ia ingin bekerja dengan hasil keringatnya sendiri,kini kekhawatiran luhan bukan lagi tentang ulah fansnya pada jongin tapi ia khawatir jongin kelelahan dan mendapat hal buruk ditempat kerjanya,salah satu tempat kerja jongin yang tidak ia sukai adalah bar,disana bukan tempat orang-orang baik.

Jika saja jongin mau mendengarkannya.

Dua bulan yang lalu,ia tau jongin sedang mencari ibunya,meski bukan karena dia ingin bertemu dengannya tapi ia mencarinya dengan giat,jongin melakukannya untuk jimin. Luhan dan kris juga membantu mencarinya,dan dua minggu yang lalu detektif yang ia sewa untuk menyelidiki keberadaan ibu jongin menemukan sebuah fakta yang membuat luhan dan kris tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Luhan sudah sering mengamati amplop cokelat yang selalu tersimpan di brankasnya,menimbang apakah jongin harus melihatnya atau tidak.

" _ **meskipun jongin sangat ingin menemukannya,tidakkah ini terlalu tiba-tiba untuknya luhan?"**_

Luhan menghela nafasnya dan mengangkat kepalanya,menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan kosong,jika mengingat omongan kris itu membuatnya bimbang.

"kenapa? Masih memikirkannya?"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela dimana kris sedang berdiri dengan membaca buku,kris menutup bukunya dan menoleh pada luhan,ia meletakkan buku itu dimeja dan duduk di hadapan luhan.

"kau tau sehun mendatangiku kemarin"

"sudah hal biasa kan?"

Kris mengangguk mengiyakan

"ya,tapi dengan maksud tertentu...dia,juga ingin menyelidiki keberadaan ibu jongin"

Luhan tersentak hingga ia refleks menegakkan tubuhnya

"apa? Lalu ?"

"aku melarangnya"

"kau mengatakkannya?"

Kris mengangguk dan menyeret tubuhnya untuk duduk bersandar

"aku mengatakkan sebagian,tidak semuanya"

"ah,kenapa kau mengatakkannya? Tidak bisakah kau diam saja dan membiarkannya mencari tau sendiri?"

"lalu kau pikir aku harus mengatakan apa? Dia punya insting yang kuat,lagipula jika dia mencari tau sendiri bagaimana jika dia sudah mendapatkannya dan memberitahu jongin?"

Luhan menghela nafas

"jika dia benar-benar peduli pada jongin,dia tidak akan melakukannya"

Kris mendesah keras,sebenarnya bukan itu yang luhan pikirkan,kris tau dengan jelas kenapa luhan marah seperti ini,rahasia itu... luhan ingin hanya mereka berdua yang tau,ia ingin menjelaskannya pada jongin sendiri nanti,dengan kata lain luhan ingin jongin menganggap luhanlah yang telah berusaha keras mencari tau keberadaan ibunya,semacam mencari simpati jongin.

"luhan,kita sudah berjanji dulu bukan?... bisakah kau tidak seperti ini?"

Ujar kris memperingatkan,yah...mereka pernah berjanji dulu,setelah 8 bulan persahabatan mereka,luhan yang mengatakan ia menyukai jongin namun jongin menolaknya dengan halus dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman dan hyung,dan kris membuatnya berjanji untuk tidak lagi mengusik jongin dengan perasaanya hingga jongin mau membuka hatinya sendiri,kris hanya tidak ingin persahabatan mereka jadi hancur hanya karena perasaan sepihak salah satu dari mereka.

hunkai

kookmin

hunkai

kookmin

Jam belajar jungkook sudah selesai dua jam yang lalu,jimin kira jungkook akan pulang dan ia bisa beristirahat,tapi yang ada sekarang jungkook malah duduk didepannya dengan buku yang sehun pinjamkan untuknya,walaupun kelihatannya jungkook sedang membaca tapi dari tadi ia hanya membolak balik kertasnya dengan kasar.

"ya jeon jungkook,sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan eoh?"

Tanya jimin,jengah juga

Jungkook menutup bukunya dan menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kirinya

"hyung,aku ingin burger..."

"bukankah diseberang ada restoran yang menjualnya? Kau tinggal kesana dan membelinya"

"aku tidak suka makan sendirian"

"kau bisa delivery order,ya tuhan...kau ini benar-benar manja ternyata"

Jungkook menampakkan giginya dengan lebar,sedangkan jimin berdecih

"oke,aku akan memesannya,kau mau juga hyung?"

"tidak,kau tau aku tidak boleh memakan makanan siap saji seperti itu"

"kau yakin?"

"humm"

Jungkook menyerah,dan akhirnya ia menelfon restoran yang diseberang jalan dan memesan satu burger besar dan es kopi,jimin kembali membaca bukunya,seharian jungkook menemaninya,meski ia tau jungkook sangat bosan karena mereka tak keluar dari kamar sekalipun,berkali-kali jungkook menghela nafas dan memandang keluar jendela,sesekali mengajaknya berbicara dan kebanyakan ia jawab dengan pendek.

"hyung,aku juga memesan ice krim pisang untukmu tadi"

Jungkook yang baru saja selesai menelfon kembali mengganggu jimin

"sudah kubilang aku tidak boleh makan makanan seperti itu,aish kau ini..siapa yang mau memakannya nanti"

"memangnya kau tidak bosan dengan makanan rumah sakit? Melihat menunya saja membuat selera makanku hilang,lagipula sekali kali melanggar nasihat dokter tidak apa-apa kan"

Jimin kembali mendesah dan menutup bukunya

"ya! Kau sendiri yang bilang agar aku cepat sembuh dan ikut evaluasi akhir,kalau aku tidak menuruti dokter mungkin akan lama keluarnya..dasar"

"kita bisa berbagi hyung,kau setengah aku setengah..bagaimana?"

Biasanya,pasien yang ingin makan makanan yang enak dari pada makanan rumah sakit yang hambar dan menyebalkan,tapi kali ini jungkooklah yang bersikeras jimin harus memakannya,ah..pikiran jungkook benar-benar tidak waras.

"terserah kau sajalah"

Jimin menyerah,berdebat dengan jungkook melelahkan dan ia selalu kalah oleh kata katanya.

"ah...jam berapa jongin hyung kesini?"

"entahlah..jika dia tidak kerja mungkin pulang sekolah akan langsung kemari,jika tidak mungkin nanti malam baru kemari.."

"jadi kalau aku pulang hyung sendirian?"

Jimin menangguk

"wah..kau pasti sangat kesepian,hyung...mulai besok jika jongin hyung tidak bisa menemanimu aku yang akan menemanimu,aku juga butuh teman...menyenangkan rasanya saat bersama orang lain,hyungdeul jarang menemaniku saat belajar seperti tadi"

"ya,lakukan yang ingin kau lakukan,asalkan satu hal"

"apa itu?"

"jangan menggangguku terus jika aku sendang membaca,kau tau biasanya aku selesai membaca buku setebal ini hanya dalam kurun waktu 5 jam,tapi sekarang setengahnya pun belum"

Jungkook mengangguk menyetujuinya

hunkai

kookmin

hunkai

kookmin

Jongin berniat pulang untuk mengambil baju ganti jimin dan juga membersihkan diri,sehun mengantarnya dengan mobil yang berbeda dari kemarin,ah..jongin baru tau kalau sehun punya banyak koleksi mobil.

Mereka baru sampai di di mulut gang saat mata jongin melihat orang – orang bertubuh besar berdiri disekeliling rumahnya,jongin mengira ada 7 orang disana.

"sehun berhenti"

Sehun menoleh,ia memelankan laju mobilnya dan meminggirkan mobilnya,rumah jongin masih beberapa meter lagi tapi kenapa jongin menyuruhnya untuk berhenti?

"kenapa?"

Sehun mengalihkan matanya pada arah rumah jongin,ia memicingkan matanya melihat orang orang bertubuh besar dan sebuah van hitam yang terparkir didepan halaman rumah jongin,jongin masih belum membuka mulutnya dan sehun masih belum berani bertanya,melihat bagaimana mata jongin memandang orang orang itu.

Tiga orang lagi keluar dari dalam rumah jongin,salah satunya adalah ayah jongin dan mereka masuk kedalam van itu,beberapa orang masih berdiri di depan rumah jongin,seakan mengawasi.

Ketika van itu mulai berjalan kearah mereka,jongin menarik sehun untuk menunduk,mau tak mau sehun juga melakukannya,setelah van itu melewati mereka barulah jongin mengangkat kepalanya,ia memandang van yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang di persimpangan,pandangannya beralih lagi kearah rumahnya,hal buruk sudah terjadi dan ia rasa ia tak bisa kembali kerumah untuk beberapa waktu.

"jongin,ada apa?"

Sehun memberanikan diri membuka mulutnya,ia penasaran siapa orang orang itu dan apa yang dilakukan di rumah jongin.

"aku tidak bisa kembali kerumah untuk beberapa wahtu sehun,orang – orang itu adalah bawahan rentenir yang ayahku pinjami uangnya..dan,ayahku ada di van itu..."

"apa mereka berniat buruk padamu?"

Jongin menghembuskan nafas dan menggeleng

"aku lebih mengkhawatirkan jimin sekarang"

"haruskah kita pergi saja sekarang?"

Tanya sehun ketika ia melihat salah satu orang di sana melihat ke arah mobilnya dan seakan mengamati,tanpa mendengar jawaban jongin ia melajukan mobilnya lagi,menjauh dari komplek rumah jongin dan membawa jongin ke rumah sakit,dan jongin tidak keberatan akan hal itu.

hunkai

kookmin

hunkai

kookmin

Aah,maaf baru bisa update sekarang

tugas kuliah menumpuk dan gak ada kesempatan buat fast update

ni ff bakalan ngaret baget kayanya,mau selese di chap berapa juga belum tau

oh ya...big thanks buat kalian yang udah review dan follow

maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu

btw... udah baca yang photograph? Itu juga kayanya ngaret noh

kalian suka?

Ah,ada yang review katanya gak asik gegara kris gak saingan ma sehun

Sebenernya bukannya gitu,kalo kris ama sehun saingan itu udah mainstream banget

Yang mau gue tonjolin di sini gue rasa kalian juga dah tau,tentang brothershipnya jongin ama jimin juga jongin ama sehun,

Ah..udah ah,kebanyakan pidato

Mind to RnR?


	5. Chapter 5

**Present**

 **The Light ch. 5**

 **Oh sehun**

 **Kim jongin**

 **Xi luhan**

 **Wu Kris**

Sehun memandang wajah damai disampingnya dengan diam, jongin bilang dia tak tidur semalaman karena terlalu khawatir kalau-kalau ayahnya atau orang – orang rentenir datang dan membawa jimin pergi, sehun sempat menawarkan agar beberapa pengawalnya bisa menjaga di depan kamar jimin, tapi jongin menolak dan bilang kalau itu berlebihan dan akan membuat orang - orang di rumah sakit tak nyaman.

Lingkaran hitam di sekeliling mata jongin terlihat jelas dan jongin juga mengeluhkannya pagi ini, ia bahkan memundurkan jadwal rapat rutin kelas hanya agar bisa tidur seperti sekarang, nafasnya teratur dan tak merasa terganggu sedikitpun saat sehun mengusap rambutnya. Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri dan berpindah tempat, ia berdiri untuk menghalangi sinar matahari yang mengenai jongin, sudah dua kali mereka membolos seperti ini, kali ini jongin yang mengajaknya ke atap dan sesampainya disini ia langsung merebahkan diri di bangku panjang.

Disaat seperti ini ia merasa bisa puas memperhatikan wajah jongin, ia terlihat sangat polos saat tidur seperti ini, tapi juga bisa terlihat sangat kuat saat bersama jimin, sehun pikir itu karena jongin harus melindunginya, jongin bahkan memilih keluar dari beberapa kerja sambilannya agar memiliki lebih banyak waktu dnegan jimin.

"kupikir jimin sangat beruntung memilikimu, jongin ah"

Lirihnya, sehun tak tau mengapa ia sangat peduli pada dua orang yang belum lama ia kenal ini, hatinya merasa hangat setiap melihat interaksi jongin dan jimin, jongin sebagai kakak yang baik dan jimin adik yang penurut, sangat berbeda sekali dengan jungkook yang suka bermain-main dengannya.

Hari ini dokter bilang jimin sudah boleh pulang, tapi seperti apa yang sudah jongin katakan kemarin, mereka tak bisa kembali kerumah tapi mereka juga tak memiliki tempat lain untuk dituju, jimin juga belum tau apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya, jadi sehun sudah berpikir kalau lebih baik jongin tinggal di rumahnya.

"ya… kim jongin, kau sebenarnya apa huh? Bagaimana kau bisa membuatku gila seperti ini?"

Seumur hidup, sehun tak pernah sepeduli ini pada orang lain, karena hidupnya yang sudah di program dengan baik oleh orang tuanya, ia tak memiliki kepedulian yang besar pada sekelilingnya, karena itulah ia cenderung diam dan dingin pada orang lain.

 **Hunkai**

 **Kookmin**

 **Hunkai**

 **Kookmin**

Luhan melihatnya dari jendela kelas, sehun berdiri didekat tembok pembatas di atap gedung olahraga, dan ia yakin sehun bersama jongin disana, mereka membolos padahal luhan sangat tau kalau jongin tak pernah membolos, anak itu sangat rajin.

Dan melihat kedekatan sehun dan jongin, ia tau diri kalau ia tak terlalu menyukainya, ia tak terlalu suka saat sehun tersenyum pada jongin, luhan tau apa arti senyuman yang sehun tujukan untuk jongin, meski kris sudah mengatakannya dari awal bahwa sehun memang menyukai jongin. Luhan merasa kalu jongin sudah semakin jauh dari pandangannya, ia tak bisa menggapainya lagi setelah beberapa kali jongin mengatakan bahwa ia hanyalah orang yang sudah jongin anggap sebagai hyungnya sendiri, dan demi tetap bisa dekat dengan jongin, ia dengan bodohnya menyerah dan menuruti keinginan jongin itu.

Padahal hatinya merasa sakit, selama apapun luhan berusaha untuk menyingkirkan perasaannya dan tetap berlaku sebagai teman biasanya, hatinya tetap tertuju pada jongin, ia berpura- pura terlihat sebagai temannya dan memperlakukannya seperti adik, tapi sesungguhnya ia memperlakukannya sebagai orang yang ia cintai, mungkin jongin tau tapi tak menanggapinya serius atau mungkin juga tidak, hanya kris yang peka terhadap semua gerak geriknya.

Luhan ingin menjauh, hanya agar bisa terlepas dari perasaannya hidup tanpa harapan kalau jongin akan melihatnya sebagai orang yang pantas untuk di cintainya, tapi saat luhan mencoba melangkah mundur, seakan ada yang menahannya dan mendorongnya kembali kepada jongin, ia tak bisa menjauh.

Luhan pernah mencoba untuk mengabaikan jongin dan kris tak melarangnya, ia tau luhan butuh waktu sendiri untuk melupakan jongin, tapi lagi-lagi ialah yang kembali pada jongin tanpa jongin perlu bertanya mengapa dan apa alasannya menjauh, sedekat apapun mereka, baginya tetap seperti ada sekat yang memisahkannya dari jongin.

Saat sehun terlihat menundukkan tubuhnya, luhan mengalihkan kepalanya, yang ia pikirkan saat ini sehun sedang mencium jongin, meski ia tak yakin. Dan pandangannya tak sengaja bertemu dengan kris, luhan mengerti apa yang kris siratkan dari tatapannya itu, jadi dia tak menanggapinya dengan apapun dan menelungkupkan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya.

 **Hunkai**

 **Kookmin**

 **Hunkai**

 **Kookmin**

Jimin tak berhenti tertawa sejak tadi, jungkook juga terus-terusan melakukan hal – hal konyol yang membuatnya sulit berhenti tertawa hingga perutnya sakit dan menangis, jimin tidak tau kalau anak seperti jungkook bisa betingkah konyol seperti itu, jungkook memiliki sisi cute yang tak banyak oang tau.

Selama ini, ia mengira jungkook adalah anak yang sombong karena anak itu jarang berinteraksi dengan trainee lain, ternyata tidak, anak itu bahkan dengan kebaikannya membelikan ia buku-buku baru yang jimin yakin harganya pasti mahal dan juga menemaninya seperti sekarang saat jongin tak ada.

"ya… cukup jungkook ah, perutku sakit" ujarnya kesusahan, ia berusaha mengontrol tawanya

Jungkook tersenyum dan berhenti bertingkah konyol, sejak tadi ia membuat wajahnya menjadi tontonan menarik untuk jimin, dan ia rasa hal ini sudah cukup menghibur jimin, jimin bilang ia kesepian dan bosan dikamar terus-terusan, jongin juga melarangnya keluar dari kama sebelum jongin datang, jimin tidak tau kenapa, padahal kemarin ia masih boleh keluar dengan suster, jungkook juga tidak diperbolehkan membawa jimi keluar, wajar saja jimin merasa bosan.

"hyung, kau mau ini?"

Jungkook mengeluarkan sekotak cokelat dari tasnya, mata jimin melebar melihat cokelat yang ia terima itu.

"woah, ini cokelat mahal jungkook… kau yakin memberikannya padaku? Kau membuang uangmu untuk membeli ini?"

Tanya jimin, ia bukannya tidak senang, hanya saja merasa tidak enak karena cokelat yang ada ditangannya ini mahal, jimin tau harganya.

"aku tidak membelinya sendiri, seorang trainee perempuan memberikannya saat aku ke tempat latihan"

"jadi kau memberikanku cokelat dari orang lain? Waah, gadis itu benar-benar tau caranya membuang uang, jika dia punya uang sebanyak itu untuk menghadiahi kau cokelat mahal seharusnya ia gunakan untuk ditabung saja, jongin hyung bahkan harus bekerja keras agar bisa membeli cokelat sperti ini"

Jungkook tersenyum, ia merasa lucu mendengar kalimat sepanjang itu dari jimin, melihat bagaimana mulut jimin mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan bibir cemberut, apalagi dengan polosnya dia bilang kalau jongin harus bekerja keras.

"kau pasti punya banyak fans"

Imbuh jimin

"entahlah, aku tidak memikirkannya, tapi… jongin hyung pernah membeli cokelat ini untukmu?"

Jimin mengangguk, tangannya memotong satu cokelat dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya dan satu potong lagi kepada jungkook, meskipun jungkook sempat menolak tapi jungkook tak tahan dengan tatapan puppynya jimin yang menggemaskan itu.

"saat ulang tahun ke 14 jongin hyung memberikanku cokelat ini sebagai hadiah, dia tau aku sangat menyukai cokelat, tapi saat aku tau kalau cokelat ini mahal dan jongin hyung harus menyisihkan uangnya untuk membeli cokelat ini, aku tak pernah lagi meminta cokelat"

"benarkah?"

"aku hanya membeli cokelat yang murah saja, aku melarang jongin hyung memberikan cokelat mahal ini lagi padaku, meskipun rasanya sangat enak"

Jungkook terdiam sesaat, ia memandang jimin yang masih memakan cokelatnya dan menyuapi cokelat itu kepadanya, ada binar bahagia yang jungkook lihat dari mata kecil itu, kebahagiaan kecil yang membuat hatinya terasa hangat.

"kalau begitu, aku yang akan memberikanmu cokelat…"

Jimin berhenti mengunyah, ia menoleh dan menatap jungkook

"jangan melarangku, aku tidak suka ditolak juga"

Tambah jungkook, jimin tak mengatakan apapun, ia melanjutkan mengunyah cokelatnya dengan pelan, tak berani melihat jungkook, saat pandangan mereka bertemu tadi jimin tidak tau mengapa, ia merasa malu dan dadanya juga berdebar-debar, apalagi saat jungkook tersenyum padanya, jimin tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang,ia sadar jungkook masih melihatnya sekarang.

 **Hunkai**

 **Kookmin**

 **Hunkai**

 **Kookmin**

Pria bernama kim jun woo itu berdiri tak jauh dari rumah sakit, ia memandang bangunan megah itu selama beberapa menit ini, pakaiannya lusuh dan beberapa bagian wajahnya lebam bahkan ada luka yang terbuka, beberapa pejalan kaki yang melewatinya bergidig ngeri melihat penampilan lelaki paruh baya itu,di genggamannya ada sebuah foto tua yang sudah hampir rusak karena terlalu erat ia genggam.

"kali ini, kau yang akan membayar dosa ibumu sialan"

 **TBC**


End file.
